The Life Of Uzumaki Naruto: Revised
by Theyre Diminutive Aint They
Summary: Naruto was almost killed at the kyuubi festival at age six and because of that he met the kyuubi. Watch what happens to Naruto now that he knows about the kyuubi. Pairings in later chapters.
1. The Beginning

Naruto ran from the mob of villagers and a few ninja, tears streaming down his face. Naruto quickly slipped into an alleyway watching the villagers pass by. "Why (sniff) do they a-always try to (huff) hurt (sniff) me w-w-when I go to the Kyuubi festival," Naruto said.

"_**Because I am sealed within you."**_

"Huh! Who said that? Please don't hurt me," Naruto cried

"_**Shh! Tthey'll hear you. Anyway, I am The Kyuubi and as I said I'm sealed inside you."**_

"That's not possible. The Yomdaime killed the Kyuubi five years ago." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. When he opened them he was in a dimly lit hallway in nee deep water. There in front of his face was a deep red door.

" **_Open the door kit." _**The voice sounded distant.

Naruto cautiously opened the door. What he saw inside was a large cell door that had the kanji for seal on it. Inside he saw big red eyes and promptly fell on butt. " This is a dream. I'm dreaming aren't I. Hahaha! I-I'll wake u-up soon, because this is just a dream. Or maybe I'm dead and this is hell!" Naruto screamed.

"_**SHUT UP, STUPID. You're not dreaming nor are you dead. We're in your own mind."**_

" 'We're' as in both of us. You're in my mind also. How's that possible," Naruto asked.

" _**We don't have time for questions because they're coming back."**_

Naruto felt a searing pain in his right shoulder. He found himself out of his mind to face the mob of angry villagers. He screamed as he felt another pain in stomach.

" How dare you come to the Kyuubi festival, demon brat?"

" Yeah, lets kill him for disrespecting the Yondaime."

" No, let's kill him for just being alive. You killed my beloved wife and brother."

The ninja I the group took out kunai, some of them tipped with poison. The villagers just got sharp pointy objects that could easily pierce through the boy's skin.

"What are you doing in an alley way during-?! N-Naruto? W-What's happening," a small voice yelled.

" _**Kit listen carefully. I need you to do these hand seals."**_

" Why should I trust you?"

" _**Because I don't want either of us to die. Please you just have to trust me."**_

" B-Bu-But I-I …Fine," Naruto sighed.

Right before Naruto did the hand seals Kyuubi told him to do he heard an ear-piercing scream. There was a dull thud as a body hit the ground. The body in front of Naruto was Sasuke's. Sasuke had a hole through his stomach that was dripping with blood.

" Sasuke? W-Why did you save me? I thought you didn't like me?" Naruto asked

" I-I d-don't know, m-m-my b-body just m-moved on it's own," Sasuke said and then started a violent coughing fit. Naruto saw Sasuke's blood star turning black the more violent his coughing got.

" What the heck are you all doing," said a voice

Suddenly someone dropped in front of the mob of people. He had dark blue and black hair and he was wearing a traditional black yukata. The young boy looked up and they all knew exactly who it was.

Uchiha Itachi.

" Why are you all-? Sasuke!" Itachi rushed to his little brother's side. " W-What happened to you?" Itachi asked tearfully.

" The v-v-villagers w-were (cough) a-attacking Naruto, I-I-I told t-t-hem t-to (cough) stop, but t-they did i-it anyway, so (cough) I-I jumped in front of t-the k-kunai," Sasuke managed to choke out.

_(Naruto's Mind While Itachi Comes)_

" **Kit, hurry up and do the hand seals."**

" He saved me."

" _**Yes, Yes he saved you now do the hand seals before you and Sasuke die."**_

" You're worried about me dieing."

_**" NO. I-I just I-I ….w-well….alright I-I'm just a tad bit worried about you ok. Now do the hand seal please."**_

" Alright…. Kyuubi-ni-chan."

A vein throbbed in Kyuubi's head a Naruto started the hand seals.

_(Outside Naruto's Head)_

There was a burst of red chakra from Naruto. The chakra started to form into the shape of a human. The red chakra started to swirl around the newly created body and then it was gone. Standing right where the chakra once was a girl about Itachi's age and just a few inches shorter then Itachi. Her hair was a fiery red color and the tips were black. Her hair was long enough that it touched the ground. What the villagers couldn't believe were the two fox ears tipped with black and the nine tails the swayed back and forth.

The girl wore blood red baggy sweat pants with a fishnet shirt. She had red fingerless gloves on and no shoes. She looked up making all of them (A/N:except Itachi because well he's cool) want to run but they were all frozen in fear.

_**" Hey, I see what you did to my little brother and the boy who tried to save him. So now all of you are going to die**_," the girl said.

" W-What are you," someone in the crowd said

" **_Me, what am I. Well of course I'm the one you're trying to kill and let me tell you your not doing such a great job," _**the unknown girl said with a smirk, her red eyes glowing dangerously.

" K-Kyuubi."

_**" Bingo."**_

End of Chapter 1

**-**

okay i need help with the pairings so you can choose for me

Naruto

Hinata

Haku

OC

Sasuke

Haku

Sakura

OC

well see u next chapter


	2. Healings and Names

Just so u know these r the ages:

Itachi12

Naruto6

Sasuke6

Kyuubi appears to be 12

-THISISLIKETOTALLYALINE-THISISLIKETOTALLYALINE-THISISLIKETOTALLYALINE-

****PAST** _ " Hey, I see what you did to my little brother and the boy who tried to save him. So now all of you are going to die_**," the girl said.

" W-What are you," someone in the crowd said

" **_Me, what am I. Well of course I'm the one you're trying to kill and let me tell you your not doing such a great job," _**the unknown girl said with a smirk, her red eyes glowing dangerously.

" K-Kyuubi."

" _**Bingo."**_

**PRESENT**

Kyuubi turned her head to the where the sound of sobbing could be heard. Her eyes softened as she gazed at Itachi. She walked over to him and knelt down.

"Hey, it's alright, kittling. He's still alive, I promise. I'll heal him ok," Kyuubi said softly. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Kyuubi roared when the group of people tried to run. They all froze in fear. Itachi watched as Kyuubi's hands shined a brilliant green color. She put her hand above the hole in Sasuke's stomach. After a minute the hole was now non-existent but something was wrong. Sasuke wasn't breathing. " He's not breathing! Why isn't he breathing! You killed him didn't you!" Itachi screamed. 

" No I didn't kill him! Naruto, get over here, now!" Kyuubi screamed, just as loud as Itachi. " Give me your hand, Naruto!" she yelled at him leaving no room for an argument. He obediently handed Kyuubi his hand. " Close your eyes, kit", she told Naruto gently. When he closed his eyes Kyuubi swiftly pulled one of the many kunai that were littered in his arms out and Naruto scream in pain while Itachi's eyes widened.

Kyuubi quickly cut through the tender flesh of Sasuke's left shoulder and let Naruto's blood drip into the wound. Kyuubi's hands turned red as she started to pour her chakra into Sasuke. Slowly but surly Sasuke's chest started to rise and fall indicating that he was alive now.

Itachi looked up at the group of people as a sigh of relief escaped his slightly parted lips. No one was there. He growled and picked up his little brother.

" Tch, cowards," Kyuubi mumbled, " Hey, where are you going."

" To the hospital, Kyuubi-sama," came his respectful answer.

" Well in that case I guess I'll go with you," Kyuubi said as she picked up the now unconscious Naruto. " I don't think I got your name, kittling. And please don't call me Kyuubi-sama, that was my dad," she said walking beside him, tails swaying back and forth.

" You had a father," Itachi asked curiously.

" Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I can't have parents. Anyway, Kyuubi is my last name my first name is Kina. You still never told me your name," she said.

" Oh, Itachi. Uchiha Itachi," he said.

They walked the rest of the way to the hospital in a comfortable silence, even though people where staring at them. (A/N: its daytime right now people so think daylight) When they got there they walked to the front desk where the nurse was checking people in. Kina put a genjutsu over herself to hide her ears and tails.

" Not this annoying demon brat again. Why won't he just die," muttered the nurse.

Kina's temper flared when she heard what the nurse said. She put Naruto in a nearby chair and lunged at the nurse, but Itachi caught her around the waist. " I suggest you check us in now or I'll let her go," Itachi warned.

The nurse quickly checked them into a hospital room. When they got to there room the hokage and a doctor greeted them with smiles. Their smiles soon turned into frowns as they saw the two boys. " What happened to him?! He's going to die very soon if we don't get those wounds healed," the doctor exclaimed.

Kina cursed herself for forgetting Naruto's many wounds and laid him down on a bed. One of Kyuubi's hands turned red and she ran her hand over Naruto's many wounds. Seeing that he wasn't breathing much like Sasuke, she took a kunai out of Itachi's kunai pouch and sliced her gloved hand. Kina franticly searched for a spot where the poison had not been forced in and found only one area. Naruto's forehead. She quickly but lightly cut a symbol in Naruto's forehead and put her bleeding hand on it pouring her chakra into him as well.

Naruto's chest started to rise and fall again. Everyone in the room let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding in. Sandaime looked at Kina and motioned for her to leave the room. She left Naruto on the bed and went out the door with Sandaime following. His kind smile vanished as soon as the door shut.

" How did you break the seal!? Please, just leave this village in peace," Sandaime said.

" Chill you old geezer. And don't call me Kyuubi, not so we don't scare this pathetic village but because it's my last name. Call me Kina. Anyway if you must know, over the past six years I have been trying to think of a jutsu that will completely destroy the seal. But that damn Yondaime anticipated that and made it so that even if I do come up with a jutsu that will set me free, I end up with Naruto's ckakra and he ends up with mine. So right now I have a limited amount of my demon chakra while has the rest of it. So it's no need to worry. And don't call me Kyuubi, not so we don't scare this pathetic village but because it's my last name. Call me Kina," Kina said.

Sandaime was a little reluctant to believe her but let it go for now." Well now it's a matter of who did this to Naruto and Sasuke," Sandaime said.

" I've got'em all right here," Kyuubi said tapping her nose with a smirk.

" Very well. Do they know your Kyuubi," he asked.

Kyuubi chuckled nervously. " Maybe," she said.

Sandaime sighed and walked back into the room. (A/N: the doctor left ok) " Itachi I've got a mission for you," he said. Itachi turned his head toward Sandaime, silently asking what it was. " You are to track down all the people who injured Naruto and Sasuke with her," he pointed to Kina, " and take them to Ibiki's office."

Itachi nodded his head. " Hey, I'm not your flunky, you old geezer! You can't make me do any missions," Kina yelled.

" But I know you'll do it anyway," Sandaime said with a smirk.

Kina grumbled something as she past Sandaime. "Come on kittling, Mr. Geezer here (points at Sandaime) is getting on my nerves," she said.

" Why do you keep calling me kittling," Itachi asked putting Sasuke in a bed that was next to Naruto's. " I told you my name. You should use it."

" I don't feel like calling you Itachi. So I'll call you what I please. But since calling you 'kittling' displeases you I'll call you, Itata-chan," Kina said.

Sandaime swore he saw Itachi's face turn red when he past him to follow Kina. As he heard them arguing down the hall about what Kina should call Itachi, he thought, _'I can tell something is going to happen between them'_.

Taking one last look at Naruto and Sasuke Sandaime left.

End of Chapter

Here are the pairing choices again:

NaruHina

NaruSaku

SasuSaku

SasuHaku (Haku is female)

SasuOC

NaruOC

T O OD L E S


	3. Stories and Awakenings

SO FAR:

NaruHina: 5

NaruSaku: 4

SasuHaku: 2

NaruHaku: 1

SasuOC: 1

NaruOC: 1

**PAST**

" I don't feel like calling you Itachi. So I'll call you what I please. But since calling you 'kittling' displeases you I'll call you, Itata-chan," Kina said.

Sandaime swore he saw Itachi's face turn red when he past him to follow Kina. As he heard them arguing down the hall about what Kina should call Itachi, he thought, _'I can tell something is going to happen between them'_.

Taking one last look at Naruto and Sasuke Sandaime left.

**PRESANT**

It was dawn before Kina and Itachi were done getting to all of the people who knew she was Kyuubi. And in the course of that time they had ended up getting more people because the people who already knew she was Kyuubi had told other people. _And_ because of this Kina was very annoyed.

Kina plopped down on the bed next to Naruto and let out a tired and annoyed sigh. "I can't believe I stayed out for an extra 3 hours so we could track down _more_ people. I mean if they didn't want to believe it why did they tell _other_ people. Seriously what kind of sense dose that make," Kina said to Itachi who sat down on Sasuke's bed.

" You're the one who decided to tell them your Kyuubi in the first place. My whole clan is going to eat me out for being late for one of those a meeting," Itachi groaned.

" Itata-chan, do you dislike your clan? I keep hearing you talk about them with distain so I'm just wondering. And that run in we had with your father today you seemed so cold toward him," Kina asked as she pulled Naruto's sleeping form in her lap.

" I hate my clan. They are an evil group of people that deserve to be wiped off the face of the earth," Itachi said angrily.

Kina was surprised that Itachi genuinely hated his clan. She could see Itachi disliking his clan, but hating them, it totally surprised her. " What makes you hate your clan," Kina asked.

The words poured out of him before he could stop them. The need to tell someone was over powering.

" My hatred started only a year ago. The only Uchiha who was not power hungry or evil was my mother. She was an excellent ninja and a kind-hearted person. I went out on a mission with my mother and father. My father us that we needed a break and that he was going to scout ahead. Not ten minutes after my father left a rouge ninja came and attacked us. It was to late before I noticed though and it went strait through her chest. These were the words she said to me."

'_Itachi, protect you brother, for he is the only one you will have on this earth. K-Kill(cough) anyone who is a(cough)danger to him. And don't think(cough) I will forget about you my son. Stay safe and I need you(cough) to promise me one thing, that you will never t-trust another Uchiha again. Not anyone, not even your father. Only trust your(cough) brother.'_

" She pulled out the kunai and it was the last thing I wanted to see. My father's kunai.

He must have been so caught up in the fact that he was killing a weak ninja-in his opinion-that he didn't use a regular kunai. I haven't touched my father since that day. None of them mourned over my mother for more than an hour," Itachi finished just barley holding in his tears.

" Itachi, it's okay to cry," Kina said almost in tears herself. She walked over to Itachi and hugged him. Unable to hold in his tears Itachi broke down sinking to the floor taking her with him. Kina leaned against a wall, her own tears falling as she held Itachi who was crying his heart out. An hour later you could find a tear stained Itachi sleeping in the arms of Kina who was sleeping as well.

**MORNING**

'**_Who the hell is that' _**Kina thought as she was awakened by the sound of whimpering. **_'Whoever is whimpering really needs to shut up. I'm trying to sleep'_** she growled. Then it dawned on her. **_'The only person who can whimper is…Naruto!'_**

Shooting up from her position on the floor with Itachi's head in her lap, Kina rushed over to Naruto. Not missing Itachi's pain filled groan when his head collided with the floor, she stuck her arms out to Naruto. Recognizing her, Naruto climbed into her arms.

Rocking Naruto in her arms to calm his crying down, she turned around to see a sight that would make any girl melt. Itachi was leaning against the wall with Sasuke in his lap sleeping soundly. How Sasuke got there so fast she would never know.

END of CHAPTER

In the next chapter you get to see what happens

OK here's a question I need to ask

Should I do Itachi and Kina as a pairing PLEASE TELL ME!


	4. Chapter 4

**PAST**

Shooting up from her position on the floor with Itachi's head in her lap, Kina rushed over to Naruto. Not missing Itachi's pain filled groan when his head collided with the floor, she stuck her arms out to Naruto. Recognizing her, Naruto climbed into her arms.

Rocking Naruto in her arms to calm his crying down, she turned around to see a sight that would make any girl melt. Itachi was leaning against the wall with Sasuke in his lap sleeping soundly. How Sasuke got there so fast she would never know.

**PRESENT**

" Aww! Itachi, you look so cute with Sasuke in your lap. Man, I wish I had a camera," Kina said when Naruto finally calmed down.

Itachi blushed and turned away from her. Kina sat on Naruto's hospital bed and gently stroked his hair.

" Hey, you okay, kittling," she asked. Naruto nodded then buried his head in her shirt. " Are you sure?"

" Ni-chan, did Sasuke really get hurt, or was that a dream?" Naruto asked quietly.

" It wasn't a dream, Naruto. Sasuke actually got hurt, but he's fine now. Do you want to talk to him?" Kina asked.

" No! Cause then he'll blame me for getting hurt and he'll hate me even more," Naruto said quickly.

" Remember Naruto, he was the one who decided to take that kunai to save you. And the only one he can blame for getting hurt is himself. Okay. So I want you to go talk with him," Kina said.

Naruto nodded and slid from Kina's arms. He shyly walked over to Itachi who was waking Sasuke up. " Um…Sasuke, thank you for saving me the other day. I-I…um…w-well," Naruto didn't know what else to say.

" Don't worry about it…. dobe," Sasuke said trying to make Naruto feel better.

" Who are you calling a dobe, teme," Naruto screamed tackling Sasuke playfully. The two wrestled for a few minutes before giving up and laughing.

" Hey, now that you thanked him, played a little, and got some laughs, can we go?" Kina asked. " I hate this place."

" Oooh, is the big bad Kina afraid of a hospital," Itachi taunted with a smirk.

Kina sent him a dangerous glare. " Don't mess with me, Uchiha," she said pulling him up by the front of his shirt. He stood a good 2 or 3 inches taller then her.

" Don't count on it, shorty," Itachi said with the same smug smirk.

'**SHORTY! HE CALLED ME SHORT! THAT TEME! I'LL RIP HIM APART, LIMB FROM LIMB! HE WON'T GET AWAY WITH CALLING ME SHORT! AHH! HE WON'T ESCAPE MY WRATH! I AM NOT SHORT! THAT TEME IS GOING TO PAY!' **Kina ranted in her mind.

Itachi pushed her hand off of his shirt and looked at Sasuke. " Come on Sasuke, we have to get home. We're already going to get our heads chewed off. We're going to have to listen to them talk for the next 4 hours and a half. Oh Kami, why me," Itachi cried the last part.

" But aniki, I don't want to go yet. I want to stay here," Sasuke whined.

" Well if it's alright with Kina then we can meet her and Naruto at the park today at 12:30," Itachi said. (A/N: it's 8:00 in the morning right now) Kina, still ranting in her mind about how she wasn't short and all the different ways to make Itachi pay without killing him, didn't notice the three sets of eyes on her.

When she finally noticed them all looking at her she asked, " What?"

" Ni-chan, can we go to the park today with Sasuke and Itachi?" Naruto asked.

" I don't know. We have so much to do today. We have to go visit the hokage and things. But I guess that old geezer can wait. What time do want us to be there?" she asked.

" Like I said, 12:30," Itachi said leading Sasuke out the door. " See ya then, shorty," he threw over his shoulder.

" **I'm going to kill you Itachi you won't get away with calling me short," **Kina said in a loud scary demon voice.

" Whatever," she heard him say.

Kina picked Naruto up and disappeared in a whirl of fire appearing outside the hospital. She tilted her head up and sniffed the air sifting through all the smells until she found the right one. Disappearing in another whirl of fire she appeared in the hokage's office.

" Hmm, Kina I didn't expect you to be here this early. Well anyway, there are a few things we need to discuss. The first thing is will you become a ninja of the leaf?" Sandaime asked.

" Only if you make me high in rank. I don't want no dinky mission, got it," she said.

" And the other thing is, Naruto will be starting a the ninja academy next week. So you'll have to go to his enrollment if he wants to go. Also you'll have to sign some papers before I make you a ninja, ok," Sandaime said.

Kina nodded and signed all the papers she needed to sign. " Here's some money to buy some new clothes for both of you. If any of the stores charge any extra please tell me. Here is your new Konaha headband," he said handing it to her. Kina nodded and took the headband.

" Thanks, Sandaime," Kina said leaving with Naruto in front of her. Walking to what looked like the shopping center she looke around for a good store to buy clothes at.

It took her 15 minutes to find a store with the kind of clothes she liked. It was just by luck that the people who owned the store were nice to Naruto.

" Is there anything we can help you with," the lady said behind the counter.

About an hour later Kina and Naruto had at least 7 different outfits apiece. Kina looked at the clock in the store and swore. " Come on Naruto we've got to get to the park. Thanks again, Miki, I would have never picked out the right outfits. Oh, and thanks for giving us direction to the park," Kina said rushing out the door.

When she got to the park she saw Itachi sitting on Sasuke. " Get off, fatty! All I said was that you li-!?" noticing Kina was coming Itachi quickly shut his brother up by covering his mouth.

" Shorty! I thought you'd never get here," Itachi said.

A vein throbbed in Kina's head. " That's it Itachi I'm going to kill you! We're sparing right now!" Kina exclaimed.

End of Chapter

Wait and see what happens next


	5. HA! HA! HA!

** PAST**

When she got to the park she saw Itachi sitting on Sasuke. " Get off, fatty! All I said was that you li-!?" noticing Kina was coming Itachi quickly shut his brother up by covering his mouth.

" Shorty! I thought you'd never get here," Itachi said.

A vein throbbed in Kina's head. " That's it Itachi I'm going to kill you! We're sparing right now!" Kina exclaimed.

** PRESENT**

'_Ok, I thought sparing was a friendly duel against friends' _Itachi thought as he got a powerful kick to his right shoulder feeling it pop out of place. _'Ok, well I do admit she did seem a little pissed when she said we were going to spar. But she could have said 'fight' instead'._

Itachi was then roughly thrown against a tree with a clawed hand pressed against his neck.

" A-Are w-we done yet," Itachi managed to choke out.

" Yeah, we're done…for now," Kina said with a smirk.

Itachi slid down the tree trunk when Kina let his neck go. Coughing Itachi tried to get to his feet, but to no avail. "Uh…can you help me up?" he asked Kina.

She laughed making him look down embarrassed. " Fine, but I'm not healing you. It's what you get for calling me short," she said.

" But how am I supposed to get home. The only thing that's not injured is my face," Itachi cried.

" So we'll take you to the hospital, no big deal."

" We were just there and I don't want to go back. Why can't you just heal me," Itachi asked.

" Because you deserve what you got. Now, it's either you swallow your pride and go to the hospital or you can let all your broken bones heal in a weird angle and never function as a shinobi again," Kina said with a cheerily.

" I think I'll take my chances with the hospital," Itachi said sadly, not wanting to go back to the hospital.

** A WEEK LATER   
**

"Naruto, get your ass up! You too Sasuke! I'm not kidding!" Kina screamed at the dead like bodies under a humongous red blanket on the fluffy black rug.

Over the past week Kina and Itachi (much to her annoyance) had been doing missions non-stop so they could buy her and Naruto a house. Of course the hokage helped with buying the house so they could get settled in faster. They had just finished putting everything in yesterday, and since the academy enrollment was today, Sasuke had just slept over.

" You're never going to wake Sasuke up after he stayed up _all_ night. Try this," Itachi said handing Kina a bucket of _really, really, **REALLY, **_cold water.

Smirking wickedly, Kina took the water and quickly tore the blanket off of the two 6 year olds pouring it on them.

Screaming the two boys jumped up. Immediately Kina and Itachi noticed something different about Naruto. Then it hit Kina like a ton of bricks.

Naruto had fox ears.

And a tail.

Naruto was a half demon.

She stared at Naruto in shock. She didn't think that her chakra would change him that much, but it did. Naruto had stopped screaming and jumping around when he saw his sister's shocked eyes on him.

" What? What's wrong," he asked.

Kina took Naruto's hand and lead him into the bathroom, Itachi and Sasuke trailing behind. She lifted Naruto so he could see himself in the mirror.

Naruto gasped and touched the ears on top of his head. What surprised Kina was that Naruto smiled at himself in the mirror reveling his larger and sharper canines. " I'm more like you now Ni-chan," he said happily as he touched her ears.

Her shock disappeared and she smiled softly at him. " Yes, I guess you are."

" Okay, sorry to spoil this happy moment but we've only got like 5 minutes to get to the academy. (stupid Itachi has to go and ruin the moment! GAH!!) Sooo, I suggest you get ready," Itachi said dully.

" Damn Itachi, your such a moment ruiner. Naruto get dressed, you too Sasuke," Kina said.

As Naruto and Sasuke went to get dressed, Itachi quietly asked,"So…um, what are you going to do about Naruto being a demon now."

"Absolutely nothing. And if any of those villagers or ninja have anything to say about it, they'll have to go through me," she said smirking.

" Oh, I'm hurt, you're already forgetting about me. I'm here for your brat as long as you're there for mine," Itachi said playfully, "I know we've talked about this before, but when are we going to start their training."

" Tomorrow."

" Why tomorrow. I mean I had a big day planned out for tomorrow."

" Yeah, like lying on you lazy ass doing nothing but sleep! I almost killed you this morning because you wouldn't get up."

" And that's exactly why I'm going to sleep tomorrow. Because you ruined my sleep today," Itachi said as Naruto and Sasuke walked out of Naruto's room.

" Aww! Look at my little babies! You two look adorable!" Kina cooed at Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto was wearing white shorts, an orange shirt,(A/N: not neon orange. A nice _cool_ orange) and a black vest. Sasuke was wearing black shorts and a whit high collared shirt.

" Alright off to the academy we go," Kina yelled walking out the door.

" Shut up Kina. You're way to loud," Itachi said annoyed.

" Don't tell me to shut up Itachi!"

" Whatever."

" Don't say 'whatever' to me!"

" I'll say whatever I want to you.'

And thus the bickering began.

----------------------------------

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER

T O O D L E S


	6. This Doesn't Have A Name

**PAST**

Naruto was wearing white shorts, an orange shirt,(A/N: not neon orange. A nice _cool_ orange) and a black vest. Sasuke was wearing black shorts and a whit high collared shirt.

" Alright off to the academy we go," Kina yelled walking out the door.

" Shut up Kina. You're way to loud," Itachi said annoyed.

" Don't tell me to shut up Itachi!"

" Whatever."

" Don't say 'whatever' to me!"

" I'll say _whatever_ I want to you.'

And thus the bickering began.

**PRESENT**

'God, this is so boring! Why does this ancient old man insist on talking about nothing?! We've been here for more then two hours! And if these people glare at me or Naruto again, I'll kill them in the most gruesome way I can think of!' Kina thought,

about ready to just kill everything.

Kina look over at Itachi who was leaning against the wall sleeping. 'Oh, Hell No! If I can't sleep he cant either!' Kina yelled in the confines of her mind. She took out a senbon needle from the pack she had purchased earlier in the week and threw it at Itachi's exposed knee.

'What the hell! He didn't even flinch! Is he really that heavy of a sleeper! Kina once again yelled in her mind.

It was then that Itachi decided to open his eyes, not quite awake, but getting there. He pulled out the senbon unconsciously and went right back to sleep.

A vein throbbed in Kina's head as she watch Itachi sleep like a senbon wasn't just embedded in his knee. That's when she noticed that there was no longer a group of people, they were scattered around talking eating, etc.

She walked over to Itachi and kicked him in his knee making it give out. (ohh his poor knee) Itachi ungracefully crumpled to the ground. 'Well that was satisfying' She thought cheerily.

" Do you get some sick pleasure in torturing my pure, innocent, kind soul," Itachi said dramatically.

Kina snorted. "Pure, innocent, kind soul, my ass."

A minute of silence.

" Hey, Kina?"

" Yeah."

" Are we going to train Naruto and Sasuke together?"

" Of course we are. We've done everything together since I got here, haven't we?" (AWW!! 3 Their first real moment tear)

" Yeah. I guess we have," Itachi said with a small smile.

The Next Morning

Itachi's eyes shot open as he heard his brother scream. He looked at the clock; it read 4:30 a.m. Then, realizing that it was just Kina and her waking methods, he went back to sleep. They had once again spent the night at Naruto and Kina's house.

After hearing Naruto's scream he shot out of bed knowing it was his turn next. Kina walked into the room and froze. In her whole two weeks of knowing Itachi she had never even seen him wake up on his own passed one o'clock in the afternoon.

" I don't believe it! Y-You're awake," Kina managed to stutter out.

" It's not that big a deal," Itachi sniffed. " You act as if I'm not capable of waking up on my own."

" I-I-I didn't know you were! I-It's just a shock to my system seeing the lazy ass Itachi up at this ungodly hour. I mean it's unexpected," Kina said.

With his eyebrow twitching, Itachi got up to take a shower.

**TRAINING GROUND**

" Neh, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, while sleepily rubbing his eye.

" Yeah."

" Do you know what nee-chan is saying?"

" Not a damn clue."

" Kuso. She's going to beat the shit out of us If we don't know what she just said."

" Yeah she is."

" Naruto, come here," Kina said.

Naruto quickly walked up to her.

" Now tell me, what kind do you want," Kina asked.

" Um… chocolate." Naruto heard a snort of laughter come from Itachi.

A vein throbbed in Kina's head. " We're not having ICE CREAM!!" She roared as she punched Naruto making him fly into a tree.

" Now Sasuke what kind do you want?"

" Um…not the painful kind," Sasuke said referring to Kina's punches.

" Only since you asked nicely."

" Okay, here's how we're going to start your training," Kina said once Naruto had gotten up. She pulled out eight strips of black cloth and handed four to both of them.

" Put one on each wrist and one on each ankle," she told them. After they had put them on Kina looked at Itachi. " Will you do the honor," she asked. " But of course," was his reply.

Naruto and Sasuke saw Itachi do a couple of hand seals and they suddenly found themselves on the face down on the ground.( hey i rhymed)

" I didn't think it would be that heavy. It is only 20 pounds," Itachi said.

" You dumbass!! You started them off with 20 pounds!!…Oh well what can you do. Naruto, Sasuke, after you two find a way to get up, I want you two to do 100 pushups, 100 sit-ups, 100 punches, 100 kicks, and 1 lap around Konaha. Got it." She heard a muffled reply.

" Okay, I'll take that as a yes. You should get a move on it, cause you only have four hours until school starts. Whatever you don't get done now, you'll have to do tonight and tomorrow. And don't worry. I will know what you won't get done, cause I'll have a clone watching you. TOODLES," Kina ended, blowing them a kiss as she walked away.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ok for some reason I just looovvveee this chapter!!!

HEE HEE HEE!!! WEE WEE WEE!!! DEE DEE DEE!!!

See ya next chapter BYE!!


	7. CHAPTER 7

** PAST **

" You dumbass!! You started them off with 20 pounds!!…Oh well what can you do. Naruto, Sasuke, after you two find a way to get up, I want you two to do 100 pushups, 100 sit-ups, 100 punches, 100 kicks, and 1 lap around Konaha. Got it." She heard a muffled reply.

" Okay, I'll take that as a yes. You should get a move on it, cause you only have four hours until school starts. Whatever you don't get done now, you'll have to do tonight and tomorrow. And don't worry. I will know what you won't get done, cause I'll have a clone watching you. TOODLES," Kina ended, blowing them a kiss as she walked away.

**PRESENT**

Naruto and Sasuke trudged down the hallway to their classroom, already 20 minutes late.

" Man I can't believe we're this late on our first day. Its all Kina and Itachi's fault," Naruto said gnawing on the strip of black cloth that was on his wrist, but was unable to get it off.

" You might as well stop trying to get it off. I mean they're like imbedded into our skin," Sasuke said. He looked up at the doors they were passing and started counting the numbers on them.

" 101, 102, 103, 104, and here's 105. Let's go." Sasuke reached for the doorknob and twisted it slowly.

" Man, I do not feel like going in," Naruto groaned.

Sasuke opened the door and walked in, with Naruto close behind.

" Sorry we're late, Sensei," Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

Everyone's eyes were on Naruto. They looked at him in disbelief, not believing his ears or his tail was real.

" It's alright, Uchiha-san," the man stopped to send a nasty glare at Naruto, "I do not believe you were the cause of you being late."

Sasuke glared heatedly at the man. " Do not talk like you know why I was late. For all you know _I_ could have been the one to make _us_ late," Sasuke said.

" I highly doubt that, Uchiha-san, but if you say so," the teacher said glaring at Naruto again.

" I suggest you keep your high doubts and glares to yourself, or we're going to have some problems," Sasuke said. Walking up to the back of the room, he sat next to a girl with navy blue hair and seemingly white-eyes.

She blushed when they sat next to her.

Lunch Time

" Neh, Sasuke," Naruto asked as they climbed a tree to eat the sushi Kina had packed for them.

" What?"

" You know that girl we were sitting next to during class? I think her name was Hinata."

" Yeah."

" We should ask her to eat with us."

" Why?"

" Because she looks alone, eating all by herself."

" Fine. Go ask her, I don't care," Sasuke said settling himself on a branch. Leaning on the trunk, he started to eat his sushi.

Naruto jumped down from the tree and started running toward Hinata.

" Hey Hinata, I was just wondering if you would like to eat with me and Sasuke."

Hinata blushed heavily and looked down at her lap. "O-Okay."

Naruto led her to where he and Sasuke were sitting. He climbed on a branch low to the ground while Hinata sat on the ground leaning against the trunk.

" Oh! I don't think we've introduced ourselves properly. Well to start off, my name is Uzumaki Naruto," he said with a smile.

Hinata blushed. " My name is Hyuuga Hinata and it is nice to meet you Naruto-kun," she said shyly extending her hand so Naruto could shake it.

" Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to meet you Hinata."

** Three Years Later**

" Genma, get Kina and Itachi for me, please. Tell her I have an important mission for her," the Hokage said to the jounin.

" Hai, hokage-sama," he said disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

** Outside the Konaha Gates**

" Come on Naruto! I haven't been wasting my time these past three years, have I!" Kina yelled as she dodged a sloppy kick from Naruto.

" Okay Naruto, stop, _please_!" Kina said after a few more minutes of enduring Naruto's sloppy taijutsu. " Your stance is all wrong. And I've told you before, this type of taijutsu is _all about power_, not speed! I swear to Kami-sama if you don't listen to me this time I'll kick the shit out of your scrawny little ass!"

" Okay, okay. Damn, you're such a bitch," Naruto said without thinking.

Time seemed to stop as Kina's killing intent rose to an all time high. Age-old instincts told Itachi to take a step away from Kina and her ridiculously high temper.

A Few Minutes Later

Genma was gaping at the scene before him when he finally found Kina.

Naruto was lying in a giant crater most likely unconscious. Itachi had a rope around his ankle and was dangling from a tree. Sasuke was leaning against the tree eating a bag a marshmallows and Hinata was sitting next to him reading a book.

" Yo, Genma! Get me down," Itachi yelled.

" Um… I'm really not here for that, sorry. Anyway, I'm here for Kina."

" Why," Kina asked.

" Hokage-sama says he has an important mission for you."

" Dammit! I don't feel like going all the way to the hokage tower. Geez, the Hokage's so annoying," Kina said walking in the direction of the hokage tower.

" I can see this happens a lot, huh," Genma said as he watched Sasuke calmly pick up the unconscious Naruto.

" Yeah, it does happen a lot. But this time I didn't do anything so I don't know why she went after me," Itachi said as he freed himself from the rope.

" Well, you piss her off so much on an _hourly_ basis that it's probably her instinct to hurt you when she is pissed off," Sasuke said smartly.

" Shut up, you little shit!"

" Make me, you oaf!"

" Boys," said a quiet voice.

" Yes, Hinata," they both said looking at her.

" Kina will come back if she hears you fighting and we're late for the academy.

" Oh yeah. We are aren't we," Sasuke said in realization that they were indeed late for school.

' What a weird group of people. A Hyuuga, two Uchihas, and two demons. A weird group indeed,' Genma thought as he watched them take their leave.

END of CHAPTER

what will Kina's super important mission be, I don't even know yet, but I will think of something

c-ya next chapter people

TOODLES!!!


	8. My Favorite Chapter Yet

A/N: ok I just wanted to tell you that I changed something in my story like:

In the last chapter it was a three year time skip but Im going to change it to a 4 year time skip making Naruto Sasuke and Hinata 10 and Kina and Itachi are 16(wow, they got old) and I think that's all the changes im going to do soooo… ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

**PAST**

" Well, you piss her off so much on an _hourly_ basis that it's probably her instinct to hurt you when she is pissed off," Sasuke said smartly.

" Shut up, you little shit!"

" Make me, you oaf!"

" Boys," said a quiet voice.

" Yes, Hinata," they both said looking at her.

" Kina will come back if she hears you fighting and we're late for the academy.

" Oh yeah. We are aren't we," Sasuke said in realization that they were indeed late for school.

' What a weird group of people. A Hyuga, two Uchihas, and two demons. A weird group indeed,' Genma thought as he watched them take their leave.

**PRESENT**

Kina walked into the Hokage's office with a frown.

" What do you want, Sarutobi. I was training Naruto and you interrupted it," Kina said sitting down in a chair and rummaging through the papers on his desk.

" I have a mission for you, but it's optional, so you don't have to do it. It'll be about two years," he said as he looked out of his window.

" Why would I go on a two year mission and leave Naruto here? I mean, Itachi would protect him and all but…" Kina trailed off.

" But he'll miss you and you'll miss him," Sarutobi said with a smirk. " Naruto won't be staying here. If you choose to go he'll be tagging along, so no worries."

" So, you're saying that I should leave on some two year mission and take my little brother with me," Kina said raising an eyebrow.

" Yes that's exactly what I'm saying, Kina."

" So what's the mission?"

" The only thing you'll be doing on this mission is training Naruto," Sarutobi said taking a drag from his pipe after lighting it.

" That's it? That's all I'll be doing for TWO WHOLE YEARS! I'm doing that now," Kina yelled.

" It's almost like a vacation as well. You can go and visit your father and the rest of your family. Introduce Naruto to more demons and the demon culture," Sarutobi said sitting in his chair.

Kina was silent for a moment. " How do you know that I haven't seen my family," Kina asked, her eyes down cast.

" Because you're always on missions or with Naruto. So know you can have a nice relaxing break," he said with a smile only a loving grandfather could have.

" I think I'll take this mission, and I'll leave tomorrow," Kina said smiling back.

**That Night**

**(AT ICHIRAKU RAMEN SHOP)**

Itachi looked over at Kina and notice that she looked a little nervous. " Okay Kina, I can tell that we're not just here for ramen. If you have something to tell us then tell us."

" W-Well I told Naruto earlier today so now I'm going to tell you and Sasuke. Me and Naruto are leaving the village for a mission," she said.

" And?" Itachi said eating more of his ramen.

" It's two years long."

Itachi dropped his chopsticks and nearly choked on his ramen. " Two years! You two are leaving the village for two years!"

" Yes and we're leaving tomorrow."

" When were you given this mission," Itachi asked calming down a bit.

" Just this morning, I swear."

Itachi calmed down considerably and looked at Sasuke. He was looking at Kina with sad eyes.

" So where are you going," Sasuke asked.

Kina put a hand on his head. " I'm going to go see my father," she said.

" Well I guess that's a good reason to leave, huh Itachi," Sasuke said seeming to perk up.

Itachi placed his hand on top of Kina's, which was on Sasuke's head and smiled. " It's a perfect reason."

**The Next Day **

**(KONAHA GATES)**

Kina nodded to the guards on duty at the top of the gates. " Go ahead and open them," she yelled.

" Kina, do you think Itachi, Sasuke, and Hinata will come and say goodbye," Naruto asked.

" Well, we're not just gonna let you leave."

Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke, Itachi, and Hinata.

" I'm hurt, Naruto, that you would think that I wouldn't come to see my best friend leave for two years," Sasuke said faking sadness.

" Well it's kind of hard to think you're coming when you two hours late," Naruto said sticking his tongue out at him.

" Well we wouldn't be two hours late if Itachi wasn't such a lazy ass," Sasuke said glaring at Itachi who was walking to Kina.

" Well then Kina I guess this is goodbye, huh," Itachi said.

" Yeah, I guess it is."

There was an awkward silence.

" Well then, come on Naruto let's get going," Kina yelled to Naruto who was hugging Hinata.

Naruto let go of Hinata and ran to the opened gates. Kina started to walk away, but stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist spin her around.

Itachi pressed his lips against Kina's in a chaste kiss. Pulling away he whispered, " I expect to see you here at," pausing to look at his watch he continued, " exactly 12:30 on March 10th in two years."

Itachi kissed Kina one last time before turning around and walking toward Sasuke and Hinata. Turning around to walk toward the gates Kina put her fingers to her lips.

' _Crap, now I can't wait to get back,'_ she though as the gates closed behind her and Naruto.

THE END

Well im quite satisfied with this chapter tell me if you are

c-ya next chapter

TOODLES!!


	9. The Longest Chapter Yet

**PAST**

Naruto let go of Hinata and ran to the opened gates. Kina started to walk away, but stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist spin her around.

Itachi pressed his lips against Kina's in a chaste kiss. Pulling away he whispered, " I expect to see you here at," pausing to look at his watch he continued, " exactly 12:30 on March 10th in two years."

Itachi kissed Kina one last time before turning around and walking toward Sasuke and Hinata. Turning around to walk toward the gates Kina put her fingers to her lips.

' _Crap, now I can't wait to get back,'_ she though as the gates closed behind her and Naruto.

**PRESENT**

Kina and Naruto stood before a _huge _tree. " Why, may I ask, are we standing in front of a tree," he asked more then a little irritated. Don't get him wrong; he wasn't irritated with Kina, just with the current situation.

They had been traveling for almost a month, he hadn't eaten or slept since yesterday, he missed his friends, and now they were standing in front of a tree.

Kina's eyebrow twitched. " This is not just _a tree. _This is where we will be staying, hopefully, for the next two years," she said to a confused Naruto.

" We're… going to be living… on a… tree… for the next _two years."_

Kina screamed in frustration. Was Naruto that much of a freaking idiot. Did he not see the kanji for 'portal' carved into the trunk?

" This is the bridge that connects my home to the human world. To enter my home you must be a part of my clan," Kina told him.

" A-Am I apart of your clan," Naruto asked quiet all of a sudden.

Kina's eyes softened as her frustration and annoyance melted away. " Of course you are, otouto," she said kneeling in front of him.

" So, how do you get in," Naruto asked smiling at her.

Kina suddenly smirked. She hadn't done this in such a long time. " Watch carefully, cause you'll be doing this the next time we come here."

She cut her palm with her nail and spread the blood across the kanji. She the place her palm on the tree and whispered, **_"Fire."_ **

The blood on the kanji caught on fire and Kina slowly dragged her hand down to the base of the tree, a trail of fire following. Kina cackled manically when she heard Naruto scream, as their world went dark.

Kina slowly opened her eyes and glanced at Naruto, who was clutching onto her leg. " Well, that took long," she grumbled, but in reality the darkness only lasted a few seconds.

Naruto took a look at his surroundings. His eye twitched.

They were still standing in front of the same tree.

Everything looked the same.

Nothing had changed

At all.

Not in the slightest.

" Kina, if you don't mind me aski-."

" Well I do mind, so shut up," Kina said.

" I didn't even ask my question! You don't have to such a bitch!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto was suddenly on his back with a dusty green fox growling above him. He quickly pushed the fox off of him but was tackled to the ground just as fast.

Kina made a move to help Naruto, but was stopped by the sharp claws at his throat. " Who are you and how did you get in here?" the slightly deep voice of the fox asked.

" Who the hell am I, who the hell are you! You're preety young to a guard, right. You must be like three years old, right," Kina said smirking at the surprised look on the fox's face.

" That was a lucky guess. Now, tell me who you are and how you got here or I'll kill this human," the fox said again.

" Who the hell do you think _I_ am!? I'M THE NINE-TAILED FREAKING FOX!" Kina exclaimed.

" Are you trying to tell me that you are the daughter of Kyuusei (Sudden Death) Kyuubi," the fox said. (sorry I totally took that name from "Of Demons And Gods" but I had to use it)

" Uhh…yup, that's what I'm saying. I am totally his daughter. So now if you don't mind, get off of my little brother!"

" Kyuubi-sama only had one child and that was a daughter. So you are lying, he did not have a son. I will kill you, for you are only an extremely lucky human, who has managed to get in here."

Kina suddenly disappeared.

" **_Don't you ever call me a human if you intend on reproducing_**," Kina's bone chilling voice sounded behind the dusty green fox.

The fox turned and glared at her, Kina doing the same. Their glaring contest was suddenly interrupted by a feminine voice.

" There is no way in hell that that's you, Kina."

" You know this girl, Masami (grace and beauty)," the green fox asked, his question directed to the black fox behind him.

" Yes i know her, but I haven't freaking seen her in like 11 years," Masami yelled.

" So now that you know I have connections here, GET OFF OF MY BROTHER," Kina yelled.

"Daichi (great first son) you don't always have to be so damn serious," a white fox said coming out from the surrounding forest.

" Yeah, Daichi. Loosen up a bit, and get off the boy. He is obviously not a threat," a grayish-blue fox said going to sit by the white one.

" You are such an idiot for not seeing the resemblance Kina has with Kyuubi-sama," a bright red fox said tackling Daichi from off of Naruto, seeing as he wasn't going to move.

" Elder sisters? I thought father said that I could do this by myself. He said he wouldn't send anyone to watch me," Daichi said, his big green eyes shining sadly.

" Since when do you have a brother? I thought it was only you four girls," Kina asked helping Naruto up and dusting him off.

" Our parents had Daichi shortly after you left. Though it was quite a shock that it was only one kit," Masami, the black fox, said.

" We weren't sent by father, we came here on our own. What's wrong with us being worried about our only baby brother," the white fox said rubbing against him.

" Hitomi (pupil) stop treating me like I'm a baby. I'm old enough to watch myself."

" But kit, you're nothing but a child to us. We have to watch you or else it'll feel like you're in danger," the bright red fox said.

" Well I'm not always going to be in danger, Akane (brilliant red)," he said.

The grayish-blue fox seemed to ignore her brother, choosing to examine Naruto instead. " Kina, is he even related to you? I mean, he's blond and neither you nor Kyuubi-sama are blond."

" And neither of your parents have green fur, but that didn't stop them from having one of the most gorgeous kits I have probably ever seen," Kina said making, Daichi bow his head in embarrassment. " How the hell is he green anyway?"

" You know, we have no idea. There is not a single spot of green on any of the foxes here, but he ended up being green," the grayish-blue fox stated, rubbing her body against Naruto's hand until he started to pet her.

" Maiko (dancing child) Hitomi, Masami, and Akane, Kyuubi-sama has requested that you bring the intruders to him right this instant," an orange fox said jumping down from the trees.

" Aright Hikari (light) we'll be there shortly," Akane said.

" Well, there is no point just sitting here. Might as well get this over with," Kina said taking off into the trees, Naruto noy far behind her.

END of CHAPTER

Just incase you got confused these are the five foxes Kina and Naruto met :

1). Bright red fox—Akane (Brilliant Red)

2). Grayish-Blue fox— Maiko (Dancing child)

3). Black fox—Masami (Grace and beauty)

4). White fox—Hitomi (Pupil)

5). Dusty green fox—Daichi (Great first son)

the last fox was unimportant but her name was Hikari (light)


	10. QUESTION!

Ok im sorry this isn't a chapter but I want to ask you guys something

I have decided that Naruto will either have one weapon or two weapons but I don't know what kind they'll be so if you have any suggestions of what kind of weapon(s) he should have please let me know

Well I guess that's all

T O O D L E S!!


	11. YEAH!

thank you guys for helping me decide what kind of weapon naruto should have and for reviewing and reading my story. i really appreciate it. So, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!

**PAST**

" You know, we have no idea. There is not a single spot of green on any of the foxes here, but he ended up being green," the grayish-blue fox stated, rubbing her body against Naruto's hand until he started to pet her.

" Maiko (dancing child) Hitomi, Masami, and Akane, Kyuubi-sama has requested that you bring the intruders to him right this instant," an orange fox said jumping down from the trees.

" Aright Hikari (light) we'll be there shortly," Akane said.

" Well, there is no point just sitting here. Might as well get this over with," Kina said taking off into the trees, Naruto not far behind her.

**PRESENT**

Kina and Naruto stood before two large red and white foxes blocking a waterfall. " So…are you going to let me in or are you just going to stand here like idiots," she asked her eyebrow twitching.

" State your name and your purpose here and we will let you pass," the fox on the left growled.

" Kyuubi-sama said to let them pass. He wishes to see them immediately," Hikari yelled, running up with the rest of the foxes Kina and Naruto met earlier.

The two red foxes nodded before moving out of the way. Kina smirked at both of them before taking Naruto's hand and walking through the waterfall. Naruto instinctively shook the water off of him and then took a look around the cave.

The inside of the cave was beautiful. Candles hanging from the ceiling dimly lighted it, showing a long hallway. The floor was smooth and looked like green and black marble. On each side of the cave there were entryways, which were most likely rooms for other foxes. There were animal pelts in front each 'room' that acted like a door.

" Come on Naruto, we shouldn't keep my father waiting," Kina said walking straight down the long hallway. Naruto and Kina came to stop at the largest 'room' in the cave.

Kina walked right into the room like she owned it. Naruto took a good look around the room. There was big pile of animal pelts in the " Daddy, where the hell are you!" Kina yelled, her voice echoing in the room.

" Kina, my daughter, you have finally returned. After being gone for so long you have finally come home," said an extremely deep voice.

Kina and Naruto looked to the left and saw a horse sized fiery red fox, with nine tails swinging back and forth. . " Daddy!" Kina squealed, hugging the red fox.

The large red fox looked in Naruto's direction. " And who are you."

" U-Um… I-I'm-," Naruto was interrupted by Kina.

" Well, Daddy, this is my little brother, Naruto."

Kyuusei looked Naruto up and down before letting out a loud bark. Naruto backed away until he saw the black, white, bright red, and grayish-blue foxes he met earlier, tripping over each other in a desperate attempt to be first.

" Yes, Kyuubi-sama, what can _**I **_do for you."

" Shut up, Hitomi!! If he wanted _you_ he would have called for _you_! NOT _ALL FIVE OF US_!!!," Daichi ( Dusty Green fox) yelled walking into the room.

" Well I don't think I asked you, DAICHI!!," Hitomi (White fox) yelled.

" Kittlings, please. I need all of you," Kyuusei said.

The four female foxes bowed their heads in embarrassment, realizing that their little brother was right.

" Sorry, Kyuubi-sama. Now, how can we help you," Daichi said and sat down, his tail curling around him.

" I need you, Hitomi, Masami, Akane, and Maiko, to show my daughter, Kina, to her room. Daichi, I need you to get a room ready for my new son, Naruto," the great fox demon said, with what you could only think be a grin on his face.

Naruto almost died. Being called the new son of the Lord of _**all **_demons would do that to you.( this will be explained in later chapters)

" Daddy, I think I remember where my room is, thank you very much," Kina said walking out of her father's room the four female foxes right behind her.

" And Kina?"

" Yes, Daddy?"

" You stink. Go and take a bath before dinner."

Kyuusei ducked down to dodge the five projectiles that were coming at him.

" Shut up!!," Kina screamed.

Naruto watched Kyuusei as his deep laughter resounded around the room. After his laughter died down, Kyuusei looked at Daichi.

" Okay, Daichi. Before you get Naruto's room ready for him, why don't you take him to the bathing ground so he can get washed up."

" But Kyuubi-sama, I have no doubt in my mind that there are other foxes at the bathing ground. Wouldn't it be more comfortable for Naruto to wash in a private place?"

" Always thinking, ne Daichi. Alright why don't you take him to my bathing area."

" Will do, Kyuubi-sama. Come on Naruto right this way," Daichi said, leading Naruto to the back of the room and out of it.

Naruto looked on in amazement at the beautiful forest. " Is this the back of Kyuubi-sama's home," Naruto asked.

" Why do you call him sama? He has just adopted you as his new son. And yes this is the back of Kyuubi-sama's home."

" It's beautiful."

" Isn't it, but it's nothing compared to the rest of the fox territory. If you want I could show you around, after you're done that is."

" I don't want you to waste your time showing me around, it's okay," Naruto said, stripping himself of his black jacket and orange shirt.

" It's no problem Naruto, really. I want to show you around," Daichi said slipping into the water. Naruto took off his pants and boxers and slipped into the water as well.

" Naruto, I thought you could use a new set of clothes, so I set a yukata out for you along with some sandals," Kyuusei said.

" Thanks, o-otou-sama," the blond half demon whispered shyly.

" Don't worry about it. Daichi show Naruto around the village after he eats, I bet he's starving," Kyuusei said walking back into his room.

A few minutes later we found Naruto putting on his red yukata. " Well then, I guess we're off to dinner," Naruto said.

END of CHAPTER

Here are the pairings so far

NaruHina:13

SasuSaku: 3

SasuHaku: 5

NaruSaku: 5

NaruOC: 1

SasuOC: 2

NaruHaku: 3

You guys can still vote for the pairings. AND I THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING MY STORY!!!!

I L O V E Y O U G U Y S !


	12. I Dont Know What To Call This

Sorry people if this chapter is boring and not descriptive enough, but I just wanted to get this chapter over with, so im skipping aroud a lot. I promise that ill try to make the next chapter a lot more descriptive and a little longer.

Ok people, everything is going to be in English because I cant find a Japanese translator online. Sorry I looked online for like 3 hours but I couldn't find one. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!

**PAST**

" It's no problem Naruto, really. I want to show you around," Daichi said slipping into the water. Naruto took off his pants and boxers and slipped into the water as well.

" Naruto, I thought you could use a new set of clothes, so I set a yukata out for you along with some sandals," Kyuusei said.

" Thanks, o-otou-sama," the blond half demon whispered shyly.

" Don't worry about it. Daichi show Naruto around the village after he eats, I bet he's starving," Kyuusei said walking back into his room.

A few minutes later we found Naruto putting on his red yukata. " Well then, I guess we're off to dinner," Naruto said.

**PRESENT**

Naruto groaned and covered his head with his blanket as a ray of sunlight poured onto his face. " Get up, you goddamn lazy ass!! Are you forgetting that your training begins today!!" Kina's loud voice rang throughout Naruto's room. (just to tell you it's been like two weeks since kina and naruto arrived in kinas home)

" Shut up and leave me alone!" Naruto yelled throwing a pillow at her.

" Oh, don't be so cranky. Now go get some breakfast and head out to the training area. Father will be waiting for you," Kina said as she threw the pillow back at Naruto.

Naruto groaned again as he fell back onto the many fur blankets that where on his bed.

**TRAINING AREA**

" Well it's nice of you to have joined us, Naruto," Kyuusei said resting in the shade of a big oak tree.

" Us? Who else is here?" Naruto asked as he looked around to find who else was there.

" Well Naruto, this will be up to you, but I wanted you to train with Daichi. You know to get a sense of trust, friendship, and teamwork. Because if you want to Daichi will be your partner in all of the dangers you will face as a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village," Kyuusei said as Daichi jumped down from a tree.

" So if I say yes Daichi would come back to Konoha with me and Kina?" Naruto asked.

" Yes. I already talked to Daichi about this and he has agreed. Now, it's all up to you."

" I think it's an awesome idea! So, lets get started with our training!" Naruto exclaimed as he began to run off.

" Hold it kit. First off we have to go to the weapons smith, so we can get you a weapon," Kyuusei said as he grabbed Naruto by the back of his dark blue yukata.

**WEAPONS SMITH**

Naruto looked at the dark volcano looming above their heads, wincing as an intense wave of heat hit his face. " This is where the weapons smith lives? Near a freaking volcano!" Naruto yelled as another wave of heat hit him.

Kyuusei snorted. " You wish. He lives _in _the volcano, not near it."

" How can someone even go into a volcano with out burning to death," Naruto said deciding that he really didn't like heat.

" Well Naruto," Kyuusei said, " if we go to the top of the volcano, you will see how someone can live in it."

" Um… you guys can go without me. Fire isn't really my favorite element. Heh heh… o-okay," Naruto turned to run, but was stopped by Kyuusei's large teeth closing around the back of his yukata.

" Tou-san," Naruto whined, " I don't want to be burned alive in the raging hot, molten lava."

" Don't worry Naruto, you won't be burned by the lava. You can even ride on my back," Kyuusei said, setting Naruto on the ground.

Kyuusei looked at Daichi as Naruto climbed onto his back. " Do you want to ride on my back, too?"

" If it wouldn't be a problem," Daichi said quietly as he climbed onto Kyuusei's back as well.

" Hold on kits," Kyuusei said as he leaped up the large volcano.

Naruto tightened his hold on Kyuusei as he gazed at the lava in the volcano. Kyuusei paused for a moment, then jumped straight into the volcano.

**KONOHA**

Sasuke's head snapped up to look at the sky. " Hey, Itachi?" Sasuke called to his older brother who was supervising his training in the high branches of a tree.

" Yeah?"

" Did you hear that?"

" Hear what?"

" It sounded like a really far away scream, but I know it was really loud," Sasuke replied.

" No, I didn't hear it. You're probably just loosing whatever you have for a brain, which really isn't much," Itachi said as he landed gracefully in front of Sasuke and poked his forehead.

Sasuke fell onto his butt and rubbed the red dot on his forehead. " You're so mean to me!"

Ignoring the outburst, Itachi rested his ear on Sasuke's head and started knocking on it. " See, it's hollow!! Heh heh, I was right Sasuke, you don't have a brain!"

Sasuke growled and tackled Itachi to the ground.

**BACK TO THE WEAPONS SMITH**

Kyuusei stumbled into the cave that was dug into the volcano practically blind and deaf from Naruto's blood curdling scream. Kyuusei looked at Naruto and the unconscious Daichi, when he finally regained his his two most important senses.

" I-I am s-so s-sorry, tou-san!! I-I didn't m-mean to scream," Naruto stammered, blushing heavily.

" It's alright, Naruto. Although I don't think Daichi will forgive you that easily," Kyuusei chuckled.

Naruto's blush intensified as he scooped the green fox into his arms and followed Kyuusei deeper into the cave.

" Takumi," ( artisan): (a person skilled in an applied art; a craftsperson.) Kyuusei said, coming upon a fairly tall man with long, bright orange hair and large ears jutting out of the top of his head to match. He wore a loose brown yukata and baggy black pants.

" Why the hell are you bothering me, Kyuusei!" the man yelled, his bright brown eyes trying in vain to burn a hole through Kyuusei's head.

" I need you see what kind of weapon suits my son and then make it," Kyuusei said laying down.

" What makes you think you can just walk into my home and tell me what to do!"

" The fact that I rule over every king of demon on the planet, which might I add includes you."

Takumi's eyebrow twitched. " Fine. Come here, kit."

Naruto laid the unconscious Daichi down next to Kyuusei and walked up to the demon.

" Kina told me that Naruto's natural element is wind," Kyuusei said laying his head on between his paws.

" Hmm… wind you say? Well Naruto I have the perfect weapons for you! In fact I just finished them today!" Takumi said excitedly as he took two scrolls out of his yukata.

Takumi bit his thumb and swiped the blood on the scroll. When the smoke cleared he held two big thick rings.( A/N: okay people sorry if this isn't described well but I didn't know how to describe it!! Think of a black doughnut that you could fit around your wrist, now take away the doughnut part and turn them into metal!! I am so sorry that my describing skills are so horrible!! Ill try to make them better, I swear!!)

" How are those supposed to be weapons?" Naruto asked.

Takumi smirked. " Naruto, these are very dangerous weapons. They're bladed rings that you can control with chakra."

Naruto watched as the black wrings sprouted blades. He was about to reach out and grab them, but a sudden realization hit him. " Won't they cut me if I touch them?"

" That's what this is for," Takumi said, pointing to a small red seal. " If you put your blood on this and do a few hand seals they wont cut you."

Takumi put the bladed rings down and picked up the other scroll he had. When he unsealed the scroll he had a pair of black gloves in his hand.

" These gloves, Naruto will help you control your natural element, which is wind. They are also specially made to fight from long distances."

" How?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

" Just like this." Takumi put the gloves on and stuck his right arm in front of him while his left arm was bent behind him. An orange bow formed in his arms, the string drawn back.

" This is a chakra bow. It is one of my more recent weapons, but it is still deadly."

" But Takumi, there is no arrow," Naruto stated.

" And that's what makes it so deadly. The chakra bow doesn't need an arrow because it doesn't use arrows. It uses wind. All you have to do is draw back your bow and let it go. The chakra you use to make the bow, creates a wind that shoots out at your target," Takumi explained.

" Well then Takumi, would you please make Naruto a pair of the gloves and the rings," Kyuusei asked standing to leave.

" Sure thing, Kyuusei."

" Thanks," Kyuusei said before leaving.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Three figures stood before Konoha's large gates. " Are you excited to be back home," a woman's voice said.

" You don't even know the half of it."

THE END

You can still vote for the pairings.

Bye bye!!!


	13. FlashBack

Sorry if Sasuke is a little ooc in the first part but I wanted to put that in there just to show how much Itachi and Sasuke care about eachother and that they can be themselves around eachother.

**PAST**

Three figures stood before Konoha's large gates. " Are you excited to be back home," a woman's voice said.

" You don't even know the half of it."

**PRESENT**

Itachi stood before his mother and his friend's grave, the wind softly caressing his dark gray hair. He wrapped his arms around his little brother's still form.

" You know, otouto, Mom once said that crying does not portray weakness, but humanity," Itachi whispered. And with those words said Sasuke broke down in his brother's arms.

**FLASHBACK **

" _Hokage-sama," a thirteen-year-old Itachi said as he walked into the Hokage's office._

" _Yes Itachi."_

" _Me and my team are unable to start our mission, because Miki is sick with the flu," Itachi said as he leaned against the door._

**(yes this is Miki from chapter 4. She is a very skilled shinobi seeing as she is on Itachi's anbu squad. She has curly dark green hair that ends just above her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. She's good friends with Kina and Itachi, more so with Kina because she is pretty shy around guys. And just to let you know Miki means beautiful tree; three trees. Anyway back to the story.)**

" _Alright Itachi, thank you for informing me. You are dismissed."_

_When Itachi didn't leave Sarutobi raised a questioning eyebrow. " Is there something you need, Itachi?"_

" _W-Well I was just wondering…um…w-when is Kina coming back from her mission?" he asked his eyes downcast and a dusty pink color sweeping over his cheeks._

_Sarutobi smirked. " Kina isn't expected to be back for another two weeks."_

" _Thank you, hokage-sama," Itachi said as he walked out of Sarutobi's office._

_Itachi raised his head to the quickly darkening sky as he walked out of the hokage tower. ' Why the hell is the sky so dark? There wasn't a cloud in the sky when I walked into the hokage tower ten minutes ago,' he thought._

_Itachi paused for a second when an uneasy feeling swept across him as he walked toward the training grounds. He completely stopped walking when a crack appeared under his foot. Now this wouldn't have been unusual if the crack hadn't made a crude arrow pointing in the direction of the Uchiha estate._

_Itachi sprinted toward the Uchiha estate, his uneasiness turning into panic. Itachi stopped in the eerie streets of his home, never letting his guard down._

_He walked through the dark and silent streets, the smell of blood thick in the air. Itachi got to a corner and wrinkled his nose in disgust, as the smell of blood got stronger. He hesitantly turned the corner…_

_Stood there wide-eyed at the scene in front of him._

'_There is no way in hell that this is happening!' he screamed in his mind._

_There in front of him was a scene so gruesome that Itachi dropped to his knees and violently emptied the contents of his stomach. Body parts lay everywhere, bloody and bent in odd directions. Decapitated heads stared at nothing eyes wide open in fear._

_Itachi shakily got to his feet and jumped onto the nearest building trying to get away from the sickening sight._

_BAD IDEA._

_He tripped and fell forward onto something semi soft. Itachi's breathing became erratic as he stared at the face of a spiky haired Uchiha male. Itachi quickly backed up only to bump into something else. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see his mother's cousin._

_Leaping up, Itachi started running, tears flowing like rivers down his face. " I-Itachi?"_

_Itachi stood stock still as the weakening voice drifted to his ears. He slowly turned around and looked for the voice that called his name. _

" _Itachi (cough)… I-I'm over h-here," the voice called again._

_Itachi turned to his right and the tears flowed faster down his flushed cheeks. There lay his best friend, Uchiha Shisui, his big black eyes filled with pain._

_Rushing over to Shisui, Itachi made a move to pick him up. " No… Itachi. I-I'm dieing and you can not save me."_

" _B-But Shisui, I-I'll just take y-you to the hospital and t-they'll hea-."_

" _Itachi, look (cough)… l-look at me." He looked Shisui over and saw that all of his limbs were attached to his body, but there was a gaping hole that went straight through his stomach._

" _If I take you to the hospital they'll be able to heal you, Shisui! You don't have to die like this," Itachi cried._

" _Everybody dies at some time, Itachi… a-and it just so happens… that my time is now."_

" _Shisui…"_

" _Your father has done all of this and he's s-still here," Shisui said._

_There was a deafening silence. _

" _Hey, will you do something for me?" Shisui asked._

" _Y-Yeah, anything," Itachi said quietly._

" _I-I…I want you to kill me."_

" _Wha-?"_

" _Be quiet! I don't want to hear any objections from you. You said you would do anything and this is the anything I want you to do," Shisui said, leaving no room for an argument._

" _I-I can't, Shisui! I can't do it! You're my best friend and can't kill you," Itachi cried._

" _Itachi if you kill me…I'll be much happier. I-I won't be in pain anymore."_

_Tears flowed down Itachi's cheeks, but he nodded his head. " A-Alright."_

" _Don't obsess over anything that happens today and live your life to its fullest, alright Itachi. Take my hitai-ate and my necklace to remember me by, ok. I love you, otouto, and don't ever forget it," Shisui said as he let his own tears fall._

" _And I love you, aniki," Itachi said as he took a kunai out of Shisui's pouch (after he took of Shisui's hitai-ate and necklace) and quickly stabbed him in his heart._

_A smile graced Shisui's face as his eyes closed and he uttered one word before slipping into deaths awaiting hands. " Thanks…"_

_Itachi screamed in pain as he clutched at his eyes, tears leaking out of them. Finally the pain subsided and he looked around. Everything looked a lot brighter and clearer than before. _

_He looked into Shisui's hitai-ate and his eyes widened. ' The Mangekyo Sharingan,' he thought._

_Itachi tied both Shisui's hitai-ate and necklace around his neck before jumping off the building._

" _Well hey there, Itachi! Glad you could come and join the fun!"_

_Itachi froze._

" _What's wrong, Itachi. You don't have anything to say to your beloved father."_

_Itachi took his kantata and turned to his father. " I'm going to kill you!" Itachi screamed as he ran toward the wicked man._

_Fugaku ( itachi's father) chuckled and caught his son's wrist knocking the weapon out of it. " So how does it feel to be overpowered?"_

_Itachi looked into his father's eyes and found himself in a black and red world. He faintly heard the words 'Tsukyomi' before his mother came into view._

" _No! No! Please, please don't do this!!" Itachi screamed tears streaming down his face as he watched his mother get hit in the chest with a kunai. Her agonizing scream cut through him and he dropped to his knees._

" _You will witness your mothers death and feel her pain for 72 hours. Have fun, Itachi," Fugaku said._

_A couple of seconds later in the real world Itachi fell to the ground clutching his chest and crying in pain._

" _Well Itachi, I must be going now, but I am hoping that we can spend some more quality time together!" Fugaku said giddily as he disappeared in a poof of smoke._

_It started raining as Itachi's vision blurred. 'It's raining for you Shisui. The sky is mourning for you. I will avenge you, my brother. I swear on my life I will kill you, Fugaku,' Itachi vowed as he blacked out._

**END FLASHBACK**

" Happy birthday, Shisui," Itachi whispered as he walked through the village of Konoha. ' It has been 5 years since your death and my heart still hurts like it happened yesterday. Maybe the Hokage has a mission for me,' Itachi thought as he made his way to the Hokage Tower. 

Itachi knocked on the Sandime's office door and opened it when he heard a "Come in".

" Hokage-sama, I was jus…" Itachi trailed off as he looked at who was in front of him. There stood Kina dressed in black high heel shoes, dark green shorts that cut off at mid thigh, and a black corset top. She flicked her long red ponytail from her shoulder and smirked at Itachi's awestruck expersson.

" Miss me."

END of CHAPTER

c-ya next chapter! im going to decide the pairings next chapter so I need more votes for Naruto's pairing and Sasuke's pairing!

I THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR READING MY FANFICTION AND PUTTING UP WITH MY NOT SO GOOD GRAMMAR AND UNDISCRIPTIVE PARAGRAPHS!!! I THANK YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! (tears)


	14. Reunion

Im soooooooo sorry for not mentioning that naruto's bladed rings were not my idea they were Ai Megami Murasaki's idea! Sorry I didn't write it before!!!! So sorry!!

**PAST **

" Hokage-sama, I was jus…" Itachi trailed off as he looked at who was in front of him. There stood Kina dressed in black high heel shoes, dark green shorts that cut off at mid thigh, and a black corset top. She flicked her long red ponytail from her shoulder and smirked at Itachi's awestruck expression.

" Miss me?"

**PRESENT **

" Are you glad to be back home, Naruto," Kina asked

" You don't even know the half of it," he replied. A senbon was suddenly thrown at their feet.

" So, you finally decided to return, huh Kina and Naruto."

Kina looked up and saw Genma sitting on the top of the gates with his legs hanging over the side.

" How's it been, Genma? I'm sure it was torture without me, eh," Kina asked.

" Oh yes, it was torture to not see your face everyday," he said with a smirk, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Naruto and Daichi laughed while Kina's eyebrow twitched. "Shut up Naruto! Go to hell, Genma!" Kina yelled.

" But then I would have to see your face even longer than I do hear!"

" YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!! GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOUR ASS, GODDAMNIT!!!" Kina yelled about ready to just jump up the large gates.

" I see you haven't changed a bit, huh Kina," came the deep and lazy voice of Hayate. (im going to call hayate by his last name, gekkou)

" Gekkou, how's it been? Did you ever ask Yugao-chan out?" Kina asked smiling at the special jounin.

" Yes I did ask her out," Gekkou said, a heavy blush coming across his cheeks.

" And did she say yes?" Kina questioned and giggled when Gekkou's red face darkened even more as he nodded.

" Anyway," Genma said, " I'm sure Hokage-sama would like to see you, Kina."

" Yeah, so I guess I'll catch you guys later, okay," Kina said disappearing in a swirl of fire.

The two jounin then looked at Naruto and his oddly colored fox. " So why didn't you follow her, Naruto? And what's up with the fox?" Genma asked, putting another senbon in his mouth.

" This is Daichi," Naruto said gesturing to his green companion, " He's my fighting partner. I didn't follow her because I have the most brilliant idea," Naruto said with a smirk.

" And what is this brilliant idea," Gekkou asked jumping off of the gates to stand in front of Naruto.

" If you come with me you can see what my genius idea is," Naruto said walking through the now opened gates.

Genma looked at Gekkou and the two shrugged as they followed the blonde.

**KONOHA'S NINJA ACADEMY**

Sasuke stared at Iruka with blank eyes as he continued on with his lesson. He looked around the classroom and saw that nearly half the class was sleeping. _' Well that's a surprise,' _he thought.

" And that brings us to-," Iruka was cut of as the door was open revealing two people that he did not know. One of the two figures was wearing a hooded black cloak that covered the bottom of his face. What wasn't covered by the cloak was covered in bandages.

The other person had a feral look to him. The dusty green hair that fell to the middle of his back and his darkly outlined bright green eyes were an odd but fitting contrast to his pale skin. Everyone could see the pearly white canines that poked out from his top lip.

The green haired boy wore a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt and a green vest. A studded belt held up his baggy black shorts and his bare feet made no sound as he walked into the room.

" Iruka these two are your new students, Hokage's orders," Genma stated.

Iruka nodded and motioned for the two new students to come up to the front of the class. " Would you please tell us your names," Iruka asked once they were standing in front of the class.

" My name is Ikamuzu Oturan," the cloaked person said.

" And my name is Daichi," the green haired boy said tugging at his studded collar with his clawed fingers. Daichi smirked mentally when he heard the giggling and whispers about how he looked. He sent the class a charming smile and his mental smirk widened when the giggling and whispers got louder.

" Alright, Daichi and Oturan you may sit wherever you like," Iruka said.

Oturan decided to sit in the back while Daichi chose to sit in the front. _' This is so boring,' _Oturan thought after listening to five minutes of Iruka's lesson.

" Okay class you may leave class is dismissed," Iruka said after he finished his lesson. Daichi and Oturan looked at each other as everybody went to the door and nodded.

" Hey get out of the way," someone yelled as Daichi blocked the door.

" W-What the-!?", everybody turned to the source of the outburst and gasped. Oturan had Sasuke's right wrist and had a kunai to his neck.

Iruka rushed forward fully intent on saving his student, but stopped as blood rolled down Sasuke's neck. " If you continue forward, I'll slit his throat," Oturan threatened.

" What business do you have here and holding one of my student hostage," Iruka questioned.

" That's none of your concern," Oturan said. Sasuke snorted trying to conceal his laughter. " And what may I ask is so funny?" he asked.

" Well," Sasuke started, " It's just you sound like a stupidass. It kinda is his concern that you're in Konaha and trying to kill one of his students," Sasuke said.

" You're completely at my mercy and you decide to insult me," Oturan asked.

" I don't understand how I'm insulting you. I'm merely stating the truth," Sasuke said picking the dirt from under his nails.

Many of the people questioned Sasuke's sanity as Oturan growled.

" Alright, I know that this is one of the your precious Uchiha's and you wouldn't want him dead, so does anyone want to give there life up for his," Oturan asked looking at everyone.

Iruka was about to step forward, but was beaten to it. " I-I…w-will," a quiet voice said.

" No Hinata!" Sasuke yelled.

" Okay come up here then," Oturan said.

" Hinata, I will do this, you don't have to," Iruka said.

" You couldn't do it anyway. I told you if you took another step forward I would slit his throat," Oturan stated. Hinata hesitantly walked toward Oturan and Sasuke.

Oturan roughly pushed Sasuke away from him and grabbed for Hinata. She waited for the cold metal of the kunai to come in contact with her skin but all she felt was a hand on her shoulder and wrist.

" I can't kill such a pretty girl. Ikamuzu Oturan isn't my name, but if you turn both of those names around, you'll get my real name," Hinata her him whisper in her ear.

**FIVE SECONDS LATER**

Hinata gasped loudly and spun around and hugged him. " It's good t-to finally have y-you back," she said quietly, a blush setting on her face as she pulled away from him.

He nodded and walked over to Sasuke pulling his cloak off. He wore a fishnet shirt and an orange and black vest and an orange studded belt held up his black shorts.

The person unwrapped the bandages revealing a black cloth covering the person's eyes and two whiskered cheeks. Naruto (bet you guys already guessed that!! you guys are sooo smart!! 3) and Sasuke face each other neither making a move.

**Sixty SECONDS LATER**

SMACK!!

CRASH!!

BOOM!!

…

" Let's go Hinata. I'll see you later, Iruka-sensei," Sasuke said walking toward the door. He stopped when he came to stand in front of the green haired boy.

" You're coming to," Sasuke stated. Daichi nodded and followed Sasuke out the door.

" What the hell just happened, Iruka-sensei," someone yelled.

" I-I don't know," Iruka said peering out of the large hole that used to be a wall and at Naruto who was laying in the street below, unconscious.

END of CHAPTER

Ok so far Naruto/Hinata and Sasuke/Haku are winning.

I have all of the pairings listed so if you want I'll post them for you and you can tell me what you like and don't like


	15. Chapter 15

**PAST**

" Let's go Hinata. I'll see you later, Iruka-sensei," Sasuke said walking toward the door. He stopped when he came to stand in front of the green haired boy.

" You're coming to," Sasuke stated. Daichi nodded and followed Sasuke out the door.

" What the hell just happened, Iruka-sensei," someone yelled.

" I-I don't know," Iruka said peering out of the large hole that used to be a wall and at Naruto who was laying in the street below, unconscious.

**PRESENT**

Kina flicked her long ponytail off of her shoulder and smirked at Itachi.

" Miss me?" she asked.

Itachi quickly composed himself as a small smile graced his lips. " Yeah actually, I did," he said walking toward her.

Kina's smirk disappeared as a blush overtook her face. " W-What?"

Itachi smirked as he stopped right in front of her. Kina's face heated up more as a hand came up to caress her cheek.

" I said, ' Yeah actually, I did miss you'," he repeated as he brought their faces closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Kina could feel Itachi's warm breath on her face, his lips barely touching her own. " Still as short as ever, eh Kina," Itachi whispered.

…

…

…

" WHAT THE HEL-!" Kina was cut off by a pair of warm lips pressed against her own. Itachi smirked against Kina's lips as he felt her arms go around his neck.

He let the tip of his tongue venture out to carefully trace the demon's upper lip, taking his first little teasing taste before he sucked that plump bottom lip between his own, licking and nibbling lightly. Kina was about to open her mouth when a cough was heard.

" If you're going to do that, please don't do it in my office," Sarutobi said looking through his paper work.

Kina looked up at the smirking Itachi with a dark blush on her face. " What was that for?" she asked.

" What was what for?"

" You know what," Kina hissed.

" I don't know if you don't tell me. Anyway, I originally came here for a mission because I was bored, but now that Kina is here I guess I won't need one, Hokage-sama," Itachi said as he walked out of the room.

" W-What the hell is your problem," Kina yelled to Itachi, waving to Sarutobi and leaving the room to catch up with Itachi. _' Is he screwing around with me? I don't need another person toying with my emotions.'_

" I don't have a problem, now you, you're the one with the problem. You won't even tell me what you're talking about," Itachi said a smirk still on his lips.

They were now outside of the hokage tower walking the streets of Konoha.

" Okay fine. If this is how you want to be then that kiss was nothing to me," she exclaimed.

Itachi felt his heart break. He had poured every bit of his emotions into that kiss, and now she was saying it meant nothing to her.

Itachi stopped and turned to Kina. " You want to know what that kiss was? Fine. I kissed you because I like you! I don't know if it's love, but I'm pretty sure it's getting there!" Itachi yell, people looking at them curiously.

Kina fell silent, a rosy blush on her cheeks. She looked up at Itachi as he put his hands on her shoulders.

" Did you think I kissed you as a joke," he asked softly.

" …Y-Yes, I did. Itachi, I've had my heart broken before, and I thought-," Kina was silenced by a soft kiss.

" Kina, I swear on everything I'm worth that I will never break your heart," Itachi said.

" Thank you."

**KONOHA FOREST**

Sasuke growled as he burned down yet another tree trying to get Naruto.

" Are you mad because I scared the hell out of you, Sasuke," Naruto taunted as he dodged several shuriken.

" Shut up, you goddamn idiot! You did not scare me," Sasuke yelled chasing after the blonde half demon.

" If anyone should be mad it should be me! You fucking punched me through a wall," Naruto yelled aiming a punch at Sasuke's head.

Sasuke caught Naruto's left hand and kicked him in the side.

" Hey, hey, is this anyway to behave," a voice sounded behind Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around and his face lit up at who stood behind him. " Hey Kina," he said excitedly.

" Hey to you too Sasuke. I see you've grown," she said walking up to him.

" And I see you haven't," he stated with a smirk on his face. Kina scowled as she heard Itachi, Naruto, and Daichi laughing.

" That was a good one, Sasuke!" Naruto said coming to stand next to him.

" So Hinata, how's it been," Kina asked the shy girl.

" It's been g-good. H-How's it been for you, Kina," Hinata replied.

" It was fun seeing my dad. I'm happy to say that he hasn't changed at all," Kina said happily.

" Oh, Oh, guess what!" Naruto exclaimed.

" What?" Sasuke asked dully.

" I got everyone presents," Naruto said taking off his backpack and digging through it.

" Okay, since Hinata is a lady, she'll go first," Naruto said taking a scroll out of his backpack. There was a poof of smoke when Naruto took the seal off of the scroll.

After the smoke had cleared they all saw a light green box in Naruto's hands. " There you go Hinata-chan! All of your presents are in there," the blonde said happily.

Hinata blushed lightly and opened the light green box that was handed to her. Inside the box were about three scrolls and some kind of lavender cloth.

" Those are medical jutsu scrolls. They start out easy but get harder as you go on. I'll start giving you the advanced ones when I think you're ready," Kina said.

Hinata nodded and gently put the scrolls on the ground. She then pulled out the light lavender cloth and gasped. The lavender cloth was a beautifully made jacket. The sleeves came up to her elbows and all the edges and the fur lining the hood was black.

Hinata took off her tan coat in favor of putting on her new lavender jacket. The bottom of the jacket fit snugly around her waist while the rest of the jacket was pretty loose.

" Naruto had that jacket made for you. I was a bit quizzical about the color and style but now I see that this jacket is perfect for you," Kina said with a smile.

" T-Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said a light blush covering her cheeks.

" Your welcome, Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a smile and a light blush.

" These are also for you, Hinata, from me," Kina said handing the shorthaired girl a small box. " Don't open it yet though, okay."

Hinata nodded putting the box on the ground next to her old brown jacket.

" Here you go, Sasuke," Naruto said handing the youngest Uchiha a long black box and a regular sized blue one.

Sasuke took both of the boxes and placed the black box on the ground in favor of opening the blue one first. When Sasuke took the lid off he pulled out two scrolls.

" They're different kinds of fire jutsu. I'll give you the more advanced ones when I think you're ready. The same as Hinata," Kina explained.

Nodding Sasuke put the scrolls on the floor and took out the remaining items in the box. He smirked when he pulled out a dark blue jacket. The jacket had short sleeves and was hoodless. On the back of it was the Uchiha symbol.

" Thanks, Naruto," Sasuke said as he too slid the jacket on.

Picking up his second and last box he opened it, already guessing what it was. Sasuke looked in the box with admiration and shock, carefully picking up its contents.

Inside the box was a sleek black sword scabbard. Sasuke took hold of the red and black handle and pulled the sword out.

" N-Naruto…. t-this is the most amazing sword I have ever seen," Sasuke said, looking the silver sword over.

" Yeah," Naruto said. " It took Takumi over a week to make this sword. It usually takes him about three days, four at the max, to make any kind if weapon."

Sasuke ran his fingers across the smooth sword, mesmerized by it.

" Well it's nice to know you care about me," Itachi said sarcastically.

" Aww, don't _pout_. Igot you something," Kina said, patting Itachi's cheek.

" I am not pouting," Itachi huffed.

" Then what am I supposed to call that facial expression," Kina said putting both of her hands on Itachi's cheeks and pulling his face close to hers.

" Adorably sexy," came the gray haired teen's reply.

" I don't think so," Kina said.

" Don't be like that, because," Itachi held her hands in place on his cheeks and leaned in, so his lips were touching her furry ear, " I know you're thinking it."

Kina pushed him away, a crimson blush marring her face. " As if," she scoffed.

" If you two are quite done," Naruto said, " I would like to see just what Kina got for you, Itachi."

Kina bounced around as she gave Itachi a long black box. The older Uchiha took the box and opened it. Itachi gasped at what he saw.

" T-This is… how d-did… w-what…?" Itachi stammered.

In the box was an exact replica of Itachi and Sasuke's mother's sword. (I really don't care about the detail of the sword; the only thing that's important is that it's itachi's mom's sword. Sorry if you wanted detail).

" I saw it when you were packing your stuff to move into my house a couple of years back," Kina said.

" This looks exactly like it," the gray-haired teen whispered.

" Well it seems like you two are having another moment, so I'm going to go and get some dinner. Anybody wanna come with me," Naruto said.

" I'll go," Sasuke said raising his hand.

" I-I'll go too," Hinata said.

Daichi transformed back in to his fox form and started to follow Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata out of the forest.

" You okay, Tachi-chan," Kina asked wrapping her arms around Itachi's waist.

Itachi smiled. " Yeah. Let's go get some dinner with the other four."

Kina kissed his cheek and they both walked off to find Naruto, Sasuke, Daichi, and Hinata.

Hope you like this chapter !!!!

Sorry it took so long!


	16. Chapter 16

Ok so if you guys want to see the pairings I have so far give me a comment and I'll post them up. If you don't like some of the pairing tell me, and ill see what I can do.

Also im thinking about changing Naruto's weapons, so if you want his weapons to stay the same tell me or if you want them to change tell me what I should change them to.

If this confuses you please tell me and ill try to make it easier to understand. ( this is referring to the demons in my fanfiction) For every 1 demon year it's 10 years for a human.

EXAMPLE: Kina looks 18 therefore she is really 180

And for a little tweak in my story, you guys remember Daichi's four sisters, Maiko, Akane, Hitomi, and Masami, well im going to make Hitomi and Akane twins and younger than Maiko and Masami but still older than Daichi

Maiko and Masami: look 18 therefore they are really 180

Hitomi and Akane: look 14 therefore they are really 140

Daichi: looks 12 therefore is really 120


End file.
